


After Practice

by huxloathe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Brief) Homophobia, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Ben Solo, But Not Much, Cheating, Homophobic Language, M/M, Referenced Bullying, i think this can be counted as a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxloathe/pseuds/huxloathe
Summary: Ben gets fucked under the bleachers after football practice. I think there's a KHK prompt that has to do with this
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy i'm not a writer n no beta. also idk if i covered everything in the tags i'm new to this

The sound of a whistle blowing shrilly is enough to interrupt the sounds of grunting and helmets clanging against each other. Practice had gone overtime today, since the coach claimed their last game left much to be desired. Of course, it was shouted at the team and wasn’t worded nearly as nicely as the coach’s spittle hit whoever was closest in the huddle. Ben never bothered to listen, though. He’s the star quarterback, he’s been told that he’s carrying this team on his shoulders numerous times. He likes to think he’s personally responsible for whatever winning streak they might come up on. They only lose because of the rest of the team, all of which were fumbling idiots that ultimately didn’t know how to play football. 

Ben is proud of himself. He’s a legacy here, his father having taken their high school to the state championship when he was playing. Thanks to that, everyone loves him. Everyone expects great things from him. And he does his best to provide, he’s managed to do almost everything that a quarterback should. He’s perfected his show-off touchdown dance, bagged the lead cheerleader as his girlfriend, rules the school with a near iron fist. Everyone wants to be his friend. Everyone wants to be him. He can’t blame them.

His uniform is currently covered in mud, thanks to the rainstorm that happened earlier that day. He takes off his helmet, shaking his head to try and get the excessive sweat out of his hair. He’s been growing it out lately, it’s finally beginning to cover the tips of his ears. He likes the way it looks, but the extra hair doesn’t do anything for him in the helmet. He runs a hand through it, pushing his bangs farther to the side as his girlfriend comes skipping over to him. She comes to every practice, always sporting his letterman and even bringing along her pom-poms. It’s almost embarrassing, having her being the only one in the bleachers, cheering him on during warm-ups. Ashley’s a sweet girl. Popular, blonde, hot. Big tits, if that was your thing.

She jumps at him, Ben immediately wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively as she squeals and giggles. “You were amazing out there, baby,” she purrs, cupping his face and pressing their lips together. Ben smiles, humming happily into the kiss before putting her back down. 

“Thanks, babe. I wouldn’t be able to do it without you cheering me on.” His response coaxed multiple groans from behind him from the rest of his team. He’s just saying what he knows she wants to hear, though. Ashley tilts her head slightly, enough to be able to shoot them a glare over Ben’s shoulder. She should know by now that the sideline screeching is annoying to everyone else.

“Can you take me home, Benny?” She asks, giving him a dramatic pout. 

Ben hates driving her home. She always puts her feet up on his dash, or leaves fingerprints on the window because she’s pointing to something that they’re driving by. His truck is too nice for fingerprints and dirty feet. But the worst part about driving her home was being invited inside. That meant he actually had to do things, and that he can’t just have his relationship for show. He’ll never tell anyone how much he hates it, though. Hates making out with her, fingering her, fucking her. Going down on her almost makes him want to gag. It’s not that bad when she blows him, but it’s still not what he really needs.

“Sorry, Ash. You know I have tutoring after practice. And I know you don’t want to stick around for another, like, hour or whatever,” Ben lies as he tries his best to look sad about it. He doesn’t have tutoring, his grades are fine. Fine enough to keep him on the team, and that’s all anyone is really asking from him. His dad will give him a high-five for getting a C on his paper, only to immediately ask about how practice is going or if he’s ready for the next game. Ashley groans, rolling her eyes before muttering something about how she knows. She doesn’t argue with him about it anymore, thank fucking God. One more peck to the lips and she’s leaving, looking over at him one last time as if there's a chance that he’ll come following after her. He just smiles sweetly and waves.

With his girlfriend gone, he helps put everything away from practice. He talks to the coach, trying to pass the time as his teammates leave one by one back to their cars. Everyone else is eager to leave. 

Ben is eager for something, too.

After his coach slaps a hand on his shoulder and tells him about how he’s got to get back to his wife, Ben starts walking towards the bleachers. No one’s around anymore, he doesn’t have to worry about getting spotted. He has someone waiting there for him, like he does every practice. They have an arrangement of some sorts. One that he initiated and is very keen on keeping.

Under the bleachers, Armitage Hux is leaning against a pole that holds them up, lazily scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing a hoodie with their school’s logo on it, as if he actually has any pride in going here. The hood is pulled up, someone covering the black eye that was finally beginning to heal. It’s turning a gross yellow-ish color, but it’s a lot better than it looked the day after Ben gave it to him. He doesn’t think Hux actually forgives him for it, but Ben understands. It’s hard to forgive someone after getting punched in the face in front of a crowd of peers. All over something stupid, too. Ben teased him, as he usually does in front of people. He must have shoulder-checked Hux one too many times, because Hux had snapped and shoved him back in retaliation rather than just ignoring him. That led to a fight. Lucky for him, Hux isn’t a snitch.

“Hey,” Ben says, dropping his helmet to the ground. He shoots Hux an easy smile, one that isn’t returned. Ben doubts he’s ever seen Hux smile. Hux just glances up from his phone, giving it a moment before finally pocketing it.

“Practice took longer today.” That’s all he says before walking over to Ben, grabbing him by the shoulder and using his hold to turn the other boy so his back was facing him. “You’re disgusting, too. You smell like sweat and grass.”

Ben braces his hands on the back of the bleachers, biting down on his bottom lip. “Yeah. Coach said we needed to work on our tackling technique. I mean, he didn’t say I needed to, obviously, but--”

“You talk way too much.”

And you talk way too little, is what Ben has half a mind to shoot back. But it’s not like he asked Hux to wait under the bleachers to talk. He just spreads his legs instead of answering, like how he knows Hux wants him to.

Ben needs this. He needs someone that can fulfil his needs and keep quiet about it. Ben has known he was gay since middle school, after another boy brushed up against him in the locker room before gym class and he suddenly felt warm and tingly. He also knew that he couldn’t be gay, it just simply wasn’t an option. He had asked his parents if boys could have boyfriends at the dinner table. His dad laughed, said something about how ‘real men’ don’t have boyfriends. Especially not future quarterbacks, which Han had been hounding on the idea of Ben playing since he was a little kid.

Han was no stranger to saying fag, he still boasts about beating up the one gay kid that actually came out when he was in high school. So, considering everything, Ben had decided he just won’t be gay.

He almost wants to laugh when he feels Hux’s fingers dip into his spandex, pulling the tight material down mid-thigh. He’s already half hard just from the anticipation alone. Clearly, his decision to not be gay wasn’t working out very well. Not when he was sneaking away for some nobody to fuck him after practice. But it’s not like anyone needs to know. Hux is the only person he’s ‘out’ to, and it all just started out as a deal to essentially leave each other alone during school. Ben wouldn’t say that he’s a bully, but Hux would probably disagree. Thus the reason why he agreed to meet him under the bleachers in the first place.

Ben sighs as he feels two hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose him. He hates when Hux does that, hates feeling so exposed. For some reason, it makes him feel just too queer. But Hux likes to make him squirm, he knows that. He can feel his face heating up steadily, letting his head drop forward as if trying to hide his face.

“Dude, come on,” he whines, obviously growing impatient. He pushes his hips back in invitation, grunting when the other boy raises a hand just to slap it back down.

Hux is rough. Ben likes the fact that Hux is rough.  
Suddenly, the hands are gone and he can no longer feel the warmth of a body behind him. He turns his head over his shoulder so he can watch Hux unzip his backpack and dig into it. Sometimes, Ben laughs to himself about the idea of a teacher rummaging through Hux’s bag and finding lube. It isn’t unusual for teachers to check bags if students are acting up or if someone jokingly reports them. Hux gives off school shooter vibes half the time, especially with the hoodie, so it wouldn't be surprising if someone said something. Rumors are a dangerous thing.

He turns his face back towards the bleachers when Hux finally finds what he’s looking for. One hand returns to his ass, grabbing hold of a cheek and pulling it in an attempt to make it easier to find his hole. Ben automatically tenses when he feels a slick finger press against him, not quite pushing in. He’s done this enough that he should be somewhat used to it, he even fucks himself at home if he’s feeling extra ballsy. But something about Hux’s touch always leaves him unprepared.

He lets out another sigh through his nose, trying to relax as Hux finally pushes his finger inside. Hux’s fingers aren’t incredibly imposing, they’re long and fairly skinny. They’re also really good at finding his prostate. Hux never wastes any time, he’s already curling his finger just right, rubbing it up against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Ben. He has to keep his knees from buckling, biting down on his bottom lip. 

He wonders vaguely how often Hux does this with other people. Is he the same way? Rough? Does he kiss them? Him and Hux have never kissed. Ben thought he would have to put his foot down and make it a rule that they couldn’t, but Hux has never tried. Part of Ben wants him to, just once. Just so he can feel what it’s like to be kissed by the other -- that isn’t going to happen, though.

He’s pulled back from his thoughts as a second finger is pressed in with the first. It’s almost too soon, making Ben kiss and grit his teeth. It doesn’t take long for him to melt into it, though. Rolling his hips back, holding in his moans. He can’t be too loud. Ben is so hard that it hurts now, his cock dripping precum.

“Can you hurry up? I’m ready,” he finally grits out, looking at Hux once again. He almost looks bored.

“What, do you have something you need to get to? Go fuck that tight little cheerleader of your’s?” Hux shoots back, snorting at Ben’s impatience. “Oh, sorry, I forgot that fucking her makes you fucking cry.”

Ben clenches his fists at that, holding back the anger starting to bubble inside of him. He only told Hux how he felt about being with Ashley to help persuade him that he was being serious about their deal when he initially made it. He doesn’t bother responding, since he knows that’s what Hux wants. Hux wants to piss him off, get him all worked up and upset. Hux likes reactions. Ben won’t give him the gratification of one.

The asshole harshly presses his fingers against Ben’s prostate before pulling them out completely. He can hear the sound of Hux’s slick hand stroking his cock, and Ben feels like his entire body is on fire. Like electricity is coursing through his veins, trailing up his spine. He bites down on his lower lip and closes his eyes, letting his head drop forward slightly as he feels on hand grab his hip. He finally gets what he wants when he feels the blunt head of Hux’s cock tease his rim.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, already pushing back against Hux. He hates being teased, he hates that Hux can be so patient. Again, he knows it’s just to piss him off. Like everything else Hux does.

Hux slowly presses into him, inch by inch. Ben can’t help the stuttered moan that escapes his lips, along with the relieved sigh when he feels Hux’s hips flush against his ass. Ben feels like he could stay here for hours, with Hux’s cock buried deep inside of him. It’s a shame that he doesn’t have that luxury. His mind wanders, thinking about having Hux actually in his bed rather than doing this. Then it could last as long as he wanted. He could even ride Hux, maybe blow him --.

All of those thoughts are shoved out of his head the moment Hux begins to properly fuck him. Ben can only focus on the wet slide of Hux’s cock, pumping in and out of him steadily. Ben’s head hangs forward as he lets out quiet little whimpers. His body rocks with each thrust, his grip on the poles of the bleachers tightening. He knows he can’t be loud, but fuck, if he doesn’t want to just start screaming Hux’s name. He can’t stand the ginger most of the time, but the guy really knows how to fuck, and he has to give that to him. Ben knew that this arrangement was a fantastic idea the first time Hux ever fingered him. He had cum harder than he’s ever before in his entire life.

Hux’s hands are on his hips, fingernails digging into the skin due to his tight hold. Hux has left finger shaped bruises behind before, something Ben finds himself tracing when he’s alone in his room. Hux doesn’t leave many marks on Ben, but Ben finds himself cherishing each one. He likes the reminders of being taken so roughly beneath the bleachers. He likes seeing exactly what Hux did to him. Hux had bitten down into his shoulder once - Ben was fairly certain it was to muffle a moan - and he had quickly become obsessed with the reddened teeth marks that stood out on his skin. Sometimes he’ll press down onto the bruises and bites while he’s jerking off, he’ll press down on them until the point of hurting sometimes. Not that Hux knows any of this. Hux doesn’t know just how much Ben appreciates their time together. But it’s because he needs this.

Ben can tell Hux is getting close to the end by the way his thrusts start to become more frantic. It becomes more obvious that the ginger is chasing his own orgasm, and that he can only hold it off for so much longer. Not that that’s a problem for Ben. Panting, he clenches around Hux’s cock, smirking to himself as Hux curses under his breath. While this is about giving Ben what he needs, he also wants to give Hux what he wants. He wants Hux to enjoy this, so he’ll keep coming back.

Ben has to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as a series of thrusts seem to be aimed right at his prostate, which makes his dick throb and drip more precum onto the grass beneath them. He’s almost certain he could get off just like this, just from Hux fucking him roughly. But he can tell that Hux is near the end, and he knows that he isn’t going to be offered a helping hand once Hux is finished. Ben reaches down and grabs his cock, pumping it in sync with Hux’s movements.

“Fuck, ‘m so close, so fucking close. That’s it, right there, right there, fuck, fuck me right fucking there,” he growls out through gritted teeth, simultaneously rocking his hips back against Hux’s cock and into his own hand. “Feels so good, your cock is so good.” Ben babbles praises that he knows will reach Hux. Hux may be silent aside from a few quiet moans, but Ben knows he appreciates the words. Hux is someone that likes to have their ego stroked, and Ben has no problem doing that when he’s currently pounding him into tomorrow.

Hux’s hips finally stutter and he lets out a low groan as his cock twitches deep inside of Ben. Ben rocks his hips back once more before Hux finally cums. He fists his cock harder, moaning at the feeling of being filled up. It isn’t too much longer before he gets off, clenching around Hux’s spent cock and making the boy behind him hiss. Ben can’t help the breathless laugh that comes from him when Hux pulls out, shivering as a bit of cum leaks out after him.

“Same time this Thursday,” Hux says as he tucks himself back into his pants. Ben pulls his spandex back up and turns around to face Hux. He just nods, since he doesn’t really have anything else to say. He never feels like he has anything to say once they're done. 

He has a feeling he would ask Hux to stay if they were alone in his room, though.

Instead, Ben just watches as Hux heads off in the direction of his home. He waits a bit, needing the time to collect himself, before limping out from under the bleachers and heading back to his truck.

**Author's Note:**

> ended it kinda abruptly bc ive had this in my drive for months and i just wanted to finish it + post


End file.
